Furry Love
by Valkyrie's-Demon
Summary: Harry is turned into a Nundo, one of the biggest magical cats known to Wizards. His turner is offering love, but can he get over the feelings of resentment and just fall in love? SLASH! OC/Harry! :P Rated T for now, but most likely will change!


Hiya! This my newest play story! I'm just dancing around with some new ideas and thought I'd give this a shot ;) not sure yet if I'll take it serious or not, so just enjoy the ride!

Summarary!: Harry is turned into a Nundo, one of the biggest magical cats known to Wizards. His turner is offering love, but can he get over the feelings of resentment and just fall in love? SLASH! OC/Harry! :P

"Harry!"

Wow. This was never supposed to happen. I looked down at my _paws_ and my _tail _that had curled around my_ paws. _Please tell me that you caught my dilemma.

Hermione and Ron looked at me with wide eyes. "Blimey mate…you're a bloody pussy cat…"

I glared. Let me re-wind real quick. You see it all started here in Care Of Magical Creatures class when Hagrid decided to bring in a Nundo, a very large gray cat the sixe of a cow. Now the thing about Nundo's is that despite their cute fluffy appearance, they are actually very much like a werewolf. They are human's until the moon is in its quarter stage. They also can turn humans into Nundo's.

And not just during the moon stage; they can turn a person into one of them at any time they wish.

Which is what happened to me. Damn.

"Harry," Hagrid came over cautiously, as if I had lost my mind to the animal I had become, "I fire called Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. They will discuss with you what will happen to you now that you're…" Oh just say it. "Now that you're a magical creature." I'm a bloody cat for Merlin's sake!

I growled. I wasn't quite _caring_ towards old Dumble's anymore. After I had defeated Voldie Warts last year, Dumble's decided that I was too powerful and needed to be watched. I guess he thought I wouldn't notice the shadows that followed my every move. Ha. Sucker.

Hermione was biting her lip, a thing she did when she was worried, "Hagrid, _why_ did that Nundo bite Harry? He wasn't even doing anything."

_Yea! What'd I do? _I thought as I looked a very smug Nundo in his enclosure. He was licking his paws like nothing had even happened.

Hagrid looked uncomfortable, "I can't tell ye that, Hermione."

"Hey Harry, just think, now that you're the way you are, you won't have to take Snape's test tomorrow!" Ron gave a lopsided grin and petted the fur on the back of his neck. "you should be happy!"

I purred (Wow! I can purr!), it was just like Ron to say something that would cheer me up.

"Harry my dear boy, what happened?"

I stopped purring. He was here now. _Does he actually think I can still speak?_ I thought angrily, annoyed by his obliviousness.

"He was next in line to look at the Nundo, Professor, and all of a sudden he bit poor Harry here. And, well, you know what Nundo's can do…" Hagrid looked back at his precious cat that he had rescued from a couple of poachers.

Professor seemed calm. Bastard. He walked away from where Harry sat under a shady tree, after finding that his fur got very hot in the sun, he found he wasn't ready for that big change.

"Harry." I turned to look at the Headmaster. "I wish that you will stay out here until we get everything sorted through. Perhaps Hagrid would let you stay in his home until we can find a suitable place for you and your…needs."

I suppressed a growl but nodded in understanding. He knew the other kids at Hogwart's wouldn't want an over sized cat prowling around as they slept. Aww. I can just imagine how much fun that could've been.

Professor McGonagall hadn't said a word as of yet, and as I looked up at her I understood. She was in complete shock. I guess she never imagined that Harry-Who-Would-Never-Be-Left-Alone-After-He-Defeated-Volie-Again-Potter would become a cat. And not through the animagus transformation.

Prowling over to McGonagall with care not to trip over my own paws, I offered her a very cat like smile. It must've been amusing for she broke into a smile herself. "It's ok Harry; we'll get everything set straight…" She said, almost in a whisper.

My eyes turned to hers, and I nodded minutely.

_This is going to be a long journey. _

I spent the night thinking about what was going to happen to me. It was a strange turn of events that is for sure. But, I had to think of a brighter side to this all.

Howls were heard all throughout the forest. Just the nearby pack of wolves. I gulped. Just wolves, and other ferocious magical beasts waiting for their next meal.

I whimpered. Getting up on my wobbly legs, I went looking for a safe place to sleep. My nose kept telling me that it was safest by the other Nundo, due to the lack of other smells near him.

"Hi…you were the one who changed me. I hate you." I couldn't help it. My voice shook with every word. But I stood my ground. I would not back down.

I heard a chuckle from the pile of fur. "Come here little one, I will keep you safe."

My feet moved against my will and laid me down as close as I could to him.

He smelled like…vanilla. It was nice.


End file.
